Doctors and Portkeys
by DuffJessica
Summary: The Doctor and Martha find themselves caught up in the war against Voldemort. Harry in the wake of losing his godfather becomes enthralled in the tails the Doctor spins of James Potter and the First Wizarding War. Spoilers for season three of Doctor Who
1. Chapter 1

Warning: this story contains spoilers for season three of Doctor Who. If you have not seen this season yet then shame on you, go look them up on Google.

A/N: This story came about at random while I was re-reading book six in my anticipation for book seven.

Doctors and Portkeys

Chapter One: Privet Drive

"Why did it just groan?"

"Why did what just groan?"

"The engine, Doctor"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Martha Jones threw up her hands. She had given up figuring the Time Lord out long ago.

The Doctor was the last of his race, which in Martha's eyes earned him the right to be precocious.

The ship shook violently before finally becoming stone still.

"What happened?"

"I think we just landed."

"Where?"

The Doctor ignored her instead beginning to push buttons and flip switches.

"Doctor where are we?"

Looking up at her as if he had just noticed she was there, the Doctor grinned.

"We are on earth."

Martha smiled and ran for the door. When she stepped out of the TARDIS a wave of heat smacked her in the face.

"It's hot as Hades, what month is it?"

The Doctor glanced down at his watch.

"It's July."

Martha looked around noting that the neighbourhood they were in was normal looking, an indication in itself that something was wrong.

Walking to the nearest drive, she picked up a newspaper.

Scanning for the date her eyes bulged.

"Doctor I thought you told me that we can't intrude on my timeline."

"We can't."

"So why does this paper read 1996?" She said throwing the paper in his face.

Taking the paper the Doctor put on his glasses as he read the heading.

Tucking the paper under his arm the Doctor donned a face that told Martha he was going to be less than truthful.

"Maybe can't was too strong a word."

Before Martha could comment, a large portly man came out of the house in front of them and proceeded to yell.

"What do you think your doing nipping off with my paper?"

The Doctor had a goofy look on his face that he got whenever he met new people. Reaching into his duster the Doctor flashed his psychic warrant card.

The man's eyes rolled back and he began to mouth the letter 'M'. After regaining his composure, he turned around and screamed.

"BOY!"

The rose bushes shuffled and out popped a gangly teenaged boy.

"You've really done it this time boy." The man shouted.

"I don't know what you did but they've come here themselves to arrest you." He said pointing to the Doctor and Martha.

The young boy stepped around to peer at them.

"Hello." He said with a gulp brushing back the hair from his forehead.

The Doctor's smile deepened as he offered the boy his hand.

"Hello, I'm Chief Inspector Smith and this is my partner Inspector Jones." He said pointing to Martha. "And you are Harry Potter."

The boy nodded his head.

"Don't worry Harry we aren't here to hurt you." The Doctor said placing his warrant card backing his coat. "I was an old friend of your dads."

At that, Harry's eyes brightened.

"You knew my dad?"

"That's right." The Doctor replied nodding his head.

"If you're Magical Law Enforcement then why are you here?"

Martha noticed the large man who greeted them wince at the word magical.

Martha had spent a year travelling the world spreading the Doctor's gospel.

Names have power and when every human on earth spoke the Doctor's name at once, he gained more power than any other magical being in existence.

Martha had lost many misconceptions of reality during that year.

The Doctor hunched down to Harry's level. "I honestly don't know why we are here Harry. We ported completely by accident."

The Doctor turned his gaze to the house and began sniffing the air. "There's a powerful protection charm on this house." The Doctor scrunched his brows as if thinking. "Tell me Harry what age are you?"

"Sixteen next week"

The Doctor grabbed for his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at Harry.

"Look at all that energy just bouncing around inside you."

"Is that why the TARDIS brought us here?" Martha asked. She had spent enough time with the Doctor to notice the pattern of the ship's irregularity. "Something big is about to happen and this boy is at the centre of it."

"Looks that way" The Doctor said looking up at his companion.

Martha sighed and smiled at the Time Lord. "So much for a short trip eh Doctor?"

The Doctor stood up tossing his screwdriver into the air before replacing it in his suit jacket. "Seems like a pattern with you miss Jones"

"Hurry up now Harry we need to get you out of here."

The Doctor held the door to the TARDIS open waving the boy inside.

"You expect me to go with you just because you have a warrant card." Harry asked.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his head before focusing on Harry.

"Of course." He said disappearing into the ship leaving the door wide open.

Harry looked back at his uncle and then to the TARDIS. Shrugging his shoulders Harry ran inside the blue police call box slamming the door behind him.

Harry's uncle stood in his drive watching as the old blue box disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry for the delay, I was visiting family the whole week. This story is set at the beginning of book six, though there may be small things that do not match. I have read the seventh book but the story will not touch on that for a while. Hope you all like the story (I made some general assumptions on the Doctor's side to blend the two series). Please read and review.

Doctors and Portkeys

Chapter Two: Magical Coincidence

A soft whir filled the streets of London as citizens of the great British city passed by a run down set of stairs leading to an uninviting lavatory, so little care cast that not a soul noticed the sudden appearance of a blue call box in the small alley.

Even less attention given to the three figures that emerged from the police box, whom of which look rather peculiar on second glance. The man obviously in charge looked to his companions with a bright smile.

"Here we are lady and gent, the ministry of magic." He said with a flourish indicating the lavatory below.

"Not very impressive looking" The dark woman in leather said taking in the dirty stairs.

"Why did you bring us here?" The second companion asked. "I don't exactly have the best track record with the ministry."

"Oh nonsense Harry, everything will be fine." Their eccentric leader said leading them down the stair. "The new minister set up this entrance to protect against death eaters." The doctor indicated the coin slot where a key hole should have been. Taking out his favourite tool, he pointed the metal cylinder at the coin slot, which clanked, and the door swung open. Inside they found a disgusting looking set of toilets.

Harry stepped up to one of the toilets and mimicked the Doctor as he stepped into the bowl. To Harry's surprise his foot passed right through the water to stand on a hidden platform. With a grin that matched that of the Doctor, Harry pulled on the overhead chain and disappeared in a flash of green.

Tumbling out of an ornate fireplace Harry stood and joined the Doctor as he and Martha walked through the vast atrium. It had not been long since Harry had faced off with Voldemort in that very same room. The memories were still fresh on his mind. The look of dread on his godfather's face as his body slipped into the veil. Harry had to shut his eyes hard to keep the tears from returning.

"Doctor you said that you knew my parents." Harry said trying to clear his mind of bad thoughts.

"That's correct, I was in the order once." The Doctor replied smiling at Harry through his brown frames. "That was a long time ago, a different lifetime." The Doctor and Martha shared a glance that Harry failed to notice.

"Why haven't I ever seen the two of you at order meetings before?" The boy who lived wondered. The Doctor seemed like a very powerful wizard and Harry could not help but think that they could have really used his help.

"After the death of your parents I abandoned my stay on earth." The Gallifreyan answered. The Doctor's eyes glazed over as he remembered his past. "This was the last place Susan and I were before leaving."

"Who's Susan Doctor?" Martha asked as they stood in the busy atrium next to the ornate golden fountains.

"She was my granddaughter, the first person on Gallifrey I brought to this world." The Doctor seemed less sad as his focus came back to them. "She was nearly ready for the trials of the time lords."

Harry had been operating thus far on the notion that the Doctor was from a remote nation of wizards. He was however losing faith in his suspicion the more the Doctor spoke.

"Come now we need to pick some things up from my office." The Doctor said leading the three to a set of golden elevators.

"Oi, where do you lot think you're going." I burly wizard demanded blocking their path.

The Doctor pulled out two pieces of psychic paper, which to the guard looked like two warrant cards. Each had a picture of either the Doctor or Martha. "I'm Chief Inspector Smith and this is Inspector Jones." The Doctor said merrily.

The guard looked form the papers to the Doctor and his companion. Finally deciding that the papers looked real enough he turned his gaze upon Harry. "He's going to have to turn in his wand."

"To bad he isn't going to." The Doctor answered. Pocketing his warrant cards the Doctor reached his hand out to Harry. "Give me your wand."

Not sure what to do Harry handed the Doctor his wand which was then placed in the same pocket as the warrant cards. Seeming to be satisfied the guard returned to his post leaving the three to enter the elevator.

Harry looked above him to see the familiar sight of paper airplanes floating in the overhead of the compartment. Each tiny message got of at its respective floor as the trio continued up. Getting off on the floor for Magical Law Enforcement, the Doctor, Harry and Martha walked down a hall containing individual offices. Harry recognized the name of Amelia Bones on one of the doors they passed. One of the middle office doors had caution tape across its frame. The plate next to the door read:

Chief Inspector Smith

High Warlock of the Wizengamot

Order of Merlin, First Class, for Arithmancy and the Dark Arts

"This is your office Doctor?" Harry asked. The door's surface had collected so much dust that it covered the door like a film.

"Haven't used this in quite a while," The Time Lord said pulling out his sonic screwdriver from his pocket. In less than a moment, the door was open and the caution tape dissolved away.

As they stepped into the office, Harry began coughing along side Martha. The amount of dust told Harry that the Doctor had not been here for several years.

"Doctor, your name plate says you're a master of the dark arts." Harry asked once the dust had settled.

"Yes Harry" The Doctor answered while rummaging around on his desk and upturning more dust in the process. "In order to defeat the forces of darkness you must first understand them."

The answer made sense to Harry, in fact even though his friends never quite agreed; Harry had always felt that the only way to defeat the Dark Lord was to understand whom Tom Riddle really is.

Exclaiming loudly the Doctor pulled a long cylinder from one of the many shelves. It looked to Harry like a wand.

"What is that Doctor?" Harry asked.

"This Harry is a Sonic Spanner, it emits an ultra high frequency which used by a wizard allows one to cast Arithmancy much faster than when using a wand." The Doctor said handing it to Harry.

"Isn't that what your sonic screwdriver does?" Martha asked.

"Yes well it took me a long time to figure out how to miniaturize it." He said. "I wanted you to have it Harry."

Harry moved the object through his fingers thinking of how jealous Hermione would be. "That's great Doctor." Harry said a smile on his face. The device did in fact look a lot like the doctors sonic screwdriver. The spanner was about thirteen inches long with a smooth exterior save for a set of tiny dials that were inlayed into the handle. One end was blunt with another dial and the other end tapered like a wand with a red plastic tip that reminded Harry of an LED light.

"You've not mastered Arithmancy so its best you didn't rely on it for everyday spells until you have." The Doctor said. "I think that's all I needed from here." He said making one more pass with his eyes. "Alright we need to go."

The Doctor walked out of his office and resealed its entrance once they were all out. The two companions where led back to the same elevator that they had to share with several wizards one of which Harry recognized as Mr. Weasley.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Mr. Weasley asked just as the doors were closing.

"Ah, how are you Arthur?" the Doctor questioned with his trademark grin.

Arthur Weasley seemed confused for a moment until the Doctor flashed his warrant card.

"Doctor" Arthur muttered only half asking. It had been a long time since Arthur Weasley had seen the Time Lord last. Back in the days of the first war against Voldemort the Doctor had looked middle aged with what Arthur had always though was normal muggle fashion sense. The Doctor was ever wearing his ten-foot multi-coloured scarf and mismatched overcoat and trousers. The Doctor before him however was no older than thirty years old and wore a stylish thin three-piece suit. "My have you changed Doctor."

"Do you like the new look?" The Doctor asked.

"Simply smashing" Was all Arthur could think of. It was a minute before he remembered that Harry was there. "You're in good hands Harry." He said clapping the Doctor on the shoulder.

The elevator opened and Arthur walked off the lift with them. "Why don't you join us for dinner?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Love to." The Doctor said watching Mr. Weasley disapparate.

The Doctor and his companions made their way back to the fireplaces and, after having to explain how they worked to Martha, returned to the lavatory above.

The trio emerged from the rundown lavatory racing up the stairs. As Harry ran into the TARDIS, he could not help the smile that burst onto his face.

"So Doctor, where to next?" Harry exclaimed excitedly as he gripped the centre consol ready for action.

The Doctor grinned at his two companions as he pumped a lever on the consol. "Wherever the TARDIS leads young Potter wherever she leads."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took all week to get this up. I also apologize for its length. I hope that I will have my laptop back this week so I will not have to borrow my roommates any more. Well hope you all enjoy. The sheer number of people subscribing to my work is all the appreciation I need.

Chapter Three: Time Lords

"So where to next?" Harry asked as he and Martha both grabbed onto the circular control panel.

The Doctor looked apprehensive as he stared at the ships monitors.

"I'm running a diagnostic scan." He said tapping a few key. "My search program was on when we landed in front of your uncle's house."

Martha's eyes bugged. "You don't think." She began to ask but the Doctor was a step ahead of her.

"It's not him." He said. "We've found another Time lord."

The Doctor stood back from the controls and ran his hands through his hair several times. "There can't be anyone left." He said uncertainly.

"Harry do you know anyone who carries around a pocket watch?" Martha asked grabbing his arm. "Someone who acts obsessed with it."

Harry shook his head. "Hermione always carries a time turner but it's a medallion that spins similar to an atomic model."

The sound of crashing metal brought Harry and Martha's attention to the form of the Doctor fainted on the floor.

"Doctor." Martha shouted running to the Time Lord's body. "Are you alright?"

The Doctor slowly sat up rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Harry, how close are you to this Hermione girl?"

"We're best mates, why?"

"Do you know where she lives?" the Doctor asked as he began pushing buttons on the control panel.

Harry had never bothered to ask for her address as an owl could track down just about anyone. "The order should know where she is."

The Doctor grinned as he entered the last of the coordinates. "I haven't been to Sirius's old place in ages." The Doctor leaned back against the consol. "How is Sirius anyway?"

Harry had not thought about Sirius at all since meeting the Doctor. "He died."

The Doctor's eyes fell for a moment before his cheerfulness returned full force. "You're sure to have inherited the place then, probably got the Black family vault as well."

"I don't care about any of that." Harry said.

The TARDIS shook and the Doctor grinned madly as he ran for the door.

The Doctor Harry and Martha stepped onto Grimmauld Place and began walking in the direction of number twelve.

Martha eyed numbers eleven and thirteen. "Why do the houses skip number twelve?"

"They don't." The Doctor said. "You just can't see it."

"I'm not the secret keeper so you'll have to wait for someone to let you in." Harry said as he and the Doctor walked up to the wall between eleven and thirteen and disappeared.

Harry smiled as he took in the shabby interior of number twelve. The high-pitched screech of Hermione split his hearing just before he found her arms around him.

"Harry you're alright." She exclaimed. "The Order's been going absolutely bonkers looking for you."

Harry could not help but laugh. "Hermione I'd like you to meet the Doctor." Harry said pointing to the man behind him.

"The Doctor" Hermione echoed.

"Been a long time Susan." The Doctor said with an odd half grin.

"Susan?" Harry said not sure how it could be.

"You got your self a new face." The Time Lord said as his grin widened.

"So did you grandfather." Hermione said chuckling at Harry's bemused face.

"Oh I've had another since you saw me last." The Doctor exclaimed. "Resurrection at your age is risky though."

"We are not all as timeless as you are granddad. Besides, what was I supposed to do let the Daleks kill me?" She said with a smile.

"I still say it's dangerous." The Doctor said. "You are no where near proficient enough in Arithmancy to get all the variables right."

Hermione absently stroked the front of her teeth with her tongue. "I know you're right. I stood there watching mum and dad die and this urge came over me." Hermione's voice became small. "I saw the vortex and I ran." She was shaking now. "I ran and I ran. It was like a compulsion. I couldn't stop running."

The Doctor grabbed her up as she sobbed. "Want me to tell you a secret?" Hermione nodded into his shoulder unable to speak. The Doctor stroked her hair as he whispered into her ear. "I ran to."

"We're broken aren't we? Two Time Lords running from the one place in the universe where we belong."

"We aren't broken. We just prefer living history instead of locking ourselves up in that stuffy old citadel watching as history passes by."

Harry watched as Hermione cried and the Doctor comforted her. Amongst all the pain he felt for Hermione's lack of trust, he felt glad she had family that could relate to her. It was a sensation that he himself had noticed in his travels with the enigmatic Time Lord. Perhaps this was the sign they all needed that this war would not be as bad as they had feared.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: here is the next chapter you all. I know that this is mostly just chatter but I felt that it was needed chatter so here goes.

Chapter 4: Names

"Thanks a lot for leaving me out in the rain." Martha exclaimed as she sopped across the threshold.

"It had just begun to rain when I found this young lady standing outside," Said a tall wizard behind Martha.

"Dumbledore" Harry said mixed feelings.

"Mister Potter I was quite surprised to find you had left your Uncles house." The wizard said.

"My fault" The doctor spoke up.

"And who might you be?" The headmaster asked.

"Professor this is my grandfather John Smith." Hermione added sheepishly.

"Chief Inspector" The Doctor said flashing his warrant card.

"I was under the impression that you were born the muggle parents." Dumbledore said raising an eyebrow in Hermione's direction.

Hermione chuckled at her headmaster. "Don't try using Legilimency on me. It won't work."

"Really, then would you mind telling me why your grandfather looks no older than thirty" He asked steeping his fingers.

"That's a bit complicated." The Doctor confessed "Best not to dwell."

"How about we get Martha to the kitchen where she can warm up a bit." Harry interjected before the Doctor lost any secrets.

Harry had become dizzy by the day's revelations and thought that a cuppa would do them all wonders.

Harry led the Doctor and Martha to the back of the house where an earthen kitchen was located and busied to put on a pot of water.

Dumbledore had not followed them and Harry was concerned about what he might be doing.

After a few moments of peace, Ronald Weasley rolled out of the fireplace in a green flash nearly sending Martha out of her seat.

"Oi Harry, mom and dad went right mad when you didn't show up for dinner last month." The red head stated sitting down next to Hermione.

"Last month!" Harry exclaimed looking at the Doctor.

"You know that the TARDIS isn't exactly prompt." The Time Lord defended.

"And who are you." Ron said leaning in to get a better look at the Doctor.

"You seem to be rather chummy with Mister Potter so I suppose I can be frank with you." The Doctor said noting the nod from his granddaughter that he was correct. "I am the Doctor."

Ron looked puzzled for a moment "A Doctor of what?"

"Bit of everything." He admitted.

"The most important of which is his mastery of Arithmancy." Harry said setting the teakettle on the table. "Through a bit of creative magic the Doctor has found a way to bend time and space."

"Like Apparition?" Ron asked thinking that he understood.

"Little more complicated than that." The Doctor said pouring himself a cup.

After a half an hour Harry, Martha and the Doctor manage to explain to Ron how the TARDIS works.

"So there we were being chased by clockwork men through Versailles when the Doctor all of a sudden remembers that Sonics wreak havoc with their systems." Harry laughed as they shared stories of their adventures with the Doctor.

"Still does not top the first time granddad brought me to this planet." Hermione said. "I had never been to a planet with people that so closely resembled Gallifreyans. We met two impetuous humans who refused to believe that we could really travel through space until we were in the midst of a hostile alien world. The worst part though was grandfather had gotten himself knocked unconscious."

"I was old then, still in my first body." The Time Lord said defending himself yet again.

"I know." Hermione said sweetly patting her grandfather's arm.

"Don't get me wrong I still fancy you and all but I think the whole non human thing explains so much." Ron said looking at his would be girlfriend.

Harry laughed joined by Martha as they looked on while Hermione's face turned beet red.

"I am not that weird." The young witch protested. "I will have you know that I spent years as a muggle teenager learning how to fit in. it's not my fault that wizards are so damned off kilter."

"How long was that exactly?" Ron said indignantly not really believing her.

"Since nineteen sixty-three" She said raising her voice.

"Bloody hell you are old." The young Weasley said not realizing what he was saying.

Ron received a swift smack with made both Harry and the Doctor flinch.

"I remember that look of determination all too well." The Doctor said filling up his cup again.

"I learned from the best." Hermione said.

"True, true" The Doctor agreed.

Taking a swig of tea the Doctor became suddenly introverted. "Have you found a name?"

Hermione looked down at the table. "Not yet."

"What do you mean has she found a name?" Ron demanded not liking the sudden disappointment in Hermione's voice.

"Every Gallifreyan must choose a name when they become a Time Lord. It is the only way to properly unlock and control the power of the universe." The once last Time Lord said.

"I could never come up with a name that suited who I am." Hermione said with a soft laugh. "That's why I always just called myself Susan."

"Would it really matter that badly?" Ron asked touching her arm. "It seems silly to worry over a name like that."

"I think I get it." Harry spoke up from his musings at the bottom of his teacup. "Names have power, take Voldemort for instance. Every one is afraid to even say his name."

"Harry has a good point." The Doctor confirmed. "Tom Riddle gave himself a name and with that name he spread fear and control."

"What you all don't realize especially you Harry is that by saying that name you give him power." Martha said joining the conversation. "The Doctor told me about how taboo his name is that even his own followers try not to say his name. You all go around calling him you-know-who and the dark lord but don't say his name."

"Which is probably, one of the reasons it took him so long to come back?" The Doctor added.

"Except for you Harry" Ron said starting to get loud. "You're his biggest enemy but you're also the first person in a conversation to bring up his real name."

Harry did not have a quick answer to that. He had always thought that it was stupid to dodge around something a trivial as a name but now that he though about it they were right. Harry pushed that thought back and moved on to a bigger problem.

"Doctor how did Mister Weasley so easily recognize you but Dumbledore didn't"

"Ah, I was wondering when you would get to that." The Doctor said not seeming to mind the shift in topic. "No one but a select few knew who I really was."

"So my father and mother knew didn't they?" Harry said seeming to get the connection of people.

"Yes they did as did Sirius and Arthur." The Doctor nodded.

"What about Lupin and Wormtail?"

I never did trust Pettigrew and I have always had a stigma against werewolves." The Time Lord answered.

"Why?" Harry wanted to know.

"Because Harry, werewolves never have held up the Shadow Proclamation." Hermione answered for her grandfather.

"I don't like it when people no matter what their race disregard the basic laws of mutual coexistence." The Doctor said finishing his tea. "Now I think it's time we got some rest, big things coming tomorrow."

The Doctor disappeared from the kitchen leaving Harry and Hermione to clean up and show Martha to her room.

Life had gotten much stranger for Harry Potter since he met the Doctor. He could only hope that it was a good kind of strange and not a bad one.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: YAY!!! I'm back. After too long I have returned to the world of fanfiction. I received a notice yesterday that The Scarlet Pumpernickel 2.0 added this story to her favourites. The show of appreciation shook me out of my creative slump and set me to writing this update. I hope you enjoy it as much I did writing it. This chapter is all exposition. I realized after reading the review by Aslook that some people might not understand who Susan is and what relation she is to the doctor. This is by far my longest chapter on the story word count wise and there isn't any dialogue really. Never the less I felt it important to write this bit so onward we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter

Doctors and Portkeys

The once pale golden sky glowed crimson. Flashes of red streaked past as a brunette girl ran along the mountain side. Reaching a cliff that looked out upon the deep valley below the 100 year old teen desperately tried to ignore the bloodshed taking place below. Atop the cliff she could see a large marble archway. This was a holy place. Only those who had undergone the trials of her people were allowed to be here. Her father and her mother had come here when they were young. Everyone in her family had passed the trials, everyone but her. She had a rebellious streak setting her apart from her straight laced peers. As the young woman stood gazing at the blue and violet hues swirling in the archway she reflected on everything that had occurred to get her to this place.

The attacks came too fast for the sentinels to launch a defensive strike. The brunette had not been home long when the attacks came. For many years she had been travelling not once thinking about her family. One terrible day her boyfriend had come in from the garden with a letter which he said had just appeared on the outdoor table. The letter contained a warning urging all of her people back. Her government had declared war. This was the third war her home had fought on such a grand scale. After a time it seemed as if they would never be outright attacked. No one but her and a select few dared to dream that their beautiful city would be besieged.

When she left England she had not even said goodbye to the love of her life. Now she stood bleeding and bruised waiting for the enemy to take the killing shot. As they fled the city her parents were gunned down in front of her as she ran from her childhood. Her brothers and sisters and their families were now all gone, their life's essence nothing but ash on the wind. In her panic and terror she could not keep her mouth from forming a tight smirk. While her people where dying one man had the courage and strength to fight back, her hero. When she saw him she knew that only one place could offer her salvation.

Here she stood standing in front of the ceremonial vortex that looked into the heart of reality. Gazing into its depths she allowed the force of the universe wash over her. In an instant the whole of space and time unfolded before her. She could see chaos and the affects and effects of every choice made and not yet made. Of the countless trillions of sentient life forms in creation the failed student knew what choices they would make and how those choices interacted and changed the world around them. With the ruthless death descending upon her the girl opened her eyes and panicked. It was too much, the knowledge too great a responsibility to bear. Seconds before a blast of energy would have claimed her life she turned about and ran. Never looking back at the cliff or the dead valley below she simply ran.

Susan had been running for a long time. It was now the year nineteen ninety six and the bushy hair teenager had been on earth for thirty three years. The only TARDIS left on Gallifrey belonged to her grandfather. She had barely managed to get to earth before the citadel was destroyed. When Susan Foreman made it back to earth a year had passed. It was nineteen sixty three and her boyfriend had forgotten her. Wondering aimlessly she made her way to London where she posed as a student and went to a public preparatory school. Girls at that time were expected to be proper. Acting accordingly Susan married a young dentist and spent her life raising children. In 1979 Susan became bored with her life as a stay at home mum and decided to uproot. Close friends William and Julie Granger were trying to have a child but were so far unable too. Using this as a ploy to rearrange her circumstance Susan saw her children off to school one day in early January and was not there when they got home. Two days later the Granger's were expecting a baby.

Once a Gallifreyan had passed the trials they were fully initiated into an elite group called the Time Lords. While not officially initiated Susan had accepted the fate of a Time Lady the night she looked into the vortex. All Time Lords could regenerate their body's cells at a time of need. For male Time Lords regeneration only came at the point of death. Female Time Ladies however could regenerate at any time they wanted. Susan suspected that this was a trade off for the price of childbirth. Due to the nature of Gallifreyan bodies they could only handle regeneration thirteen times. Once a Time lord or Time Lady had used their thirteenth regeneration their bodies became so full of vortex energy that they began to slowly fade into the void. For Time Lords this was ideal as they could live out their lives long and prosperously. Time Ladies were not so fortunate. Because potential Time Lords had so much power giving birth was exhausting to the point of death. Every time a Time Lady gave birth she lost a chance at regeneration.

Susan knew that the laws of regeneration were true even to hybrid children as her grandmother had been a human. Her husband Harold Tonks would have died at the news that Susan was an alien. Susan loved humans and living among them so she did what her grandfather would have done, she became human. Ever wearing a time piece around her neck Susan was never far from her past self. One spin of the time piece and Susan would have quickly regained all of her former powers. Susan's brother in law Teddy was a wizard and before regenerating she left him her medallion and told him to keep it safe.

Regenerating was the most physically painful experience. Susan's entire body felt as if it were dripping with molten lava. A Time Lady could manipulate their regeneration and force certain traits over others. This was not true of Time Lords whose regeneration was random. Regeneration down to a foetal level was excruciatingly detailed and even an atomically small miscalculation could be disastrous.

Five years passed as Hermione Ganger was born and began to grow. She was abnormally bright for her age and more imaginative than any child her parents had ever met. The young child would often tell her parents of wondrous adventures she had in her sleep. Tales of monsters and faraway lands littered her conversations often featuring a handsome young hero. Shortly after turning five years old Hermione began to realize that her dreams were real. None of her family believed her. Her parents started thinks that their child was a compulsive liar and forbid her to talk about such things. The girl knew that what she said weren't lies but the truth. Instead of infuriating her parents further she began to focus on her studies.

When Hermione turned nine she started to remember more detail about her mysterious past life. She knew that she wasn't human and she could even vaguely remember what her handsome stranger looked like. One morning shortly before Hermione's tenth birthday she woke with a scream. Hermione had seen him in her dream again only this time she could see his face. He had a slightly crooked nose, brown eyes and curly hair. In the dream he had been running through a city street his long brown coat flowing behind him. Three large metal monsters fired bolts of energy as they pursued their target. As the child watched him running her body felt warm. The scene changed and her hero was on top of a mountain running toward a large blue box. There were now four monsters chasing him. As the man reached the box a door flung wide and he dived for the open portal. As he leapt into the air a shot sprang from one of the monsters hitting him square in the back. Crying out Hermione jolted out of bed.

What had happened to her hero? How could he have fallen like that? Hermione shooed away her parents when they came to check on her. Focusing on the dream she tried to remember the man's face. The image was so strong she knew it was a memory. Looking over to a mirror she reached her hand up to her hair and smiled when she noticed it was the same as the man's. But why then was she so certain that she was the straight haired girl in her dream. A girl who was also much older than Hermione was now. A name came to her like a revelation 'Susan'. When Hermione said the name aloud her brain throbbed as she was instantly filled with more knowledge than any book she had ever read. She now had an entire lifetimes memories and a second name, the Doctor.

The year came and went and Hermione told no one about her past. In May she graduated from primary school and began thinking about where she was going to get her equivalency. Hermione's parents were convinced that she could have tested out of primary school years before. She refused to allow them to promote her beyond her initial step up from first year to second when she was too young to complain.

In September the young Time Lady, as she had recently learned, heard a strange tapping on the back window looking out on the garden. When she went to investigate she found a large brown owl holding a letter in its beak. The owl dropped the letter and quickly flew off. Not sure what to do Hermione picked the letter up and walked back into the house. Her mother was in the kitchen and she handed the letter to her hoping she would understand. Her mother opened the letter and after reading the first few lines turned to her daughter in confusion. Apparently the letter was from a school called Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The name did not mean anything to Hermione and took the letter to read form it herself. She could remember that she knew a wizard in her other life but was not sure what Hogwarts was supposed to be.

Later that same day the Grangers were graced with the presence of an older witch who explained to the parents that their daughter was a witch. Over the course of Hermione's stay at Hogwarts School she slowly drew out bits of her past life. In her third year as she franticly tried to take as many courses as she could the young Witch was given a time turner from her head of house McGonagall. Taking the time turner in her hands she felt a light familiarity with the object. The first time she used the device the power of the moving medallion washed over her in a familiar sensation. Only once in her life had she know this touch. Hermione remembered that terror and amazement she felt as she stared into the vortex. This was where she belonged, travelling between points in time and space.


End file.
